


Should've Said No

by aaamoon



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Football | Soccer, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaamoon/pseuds/aaamoon
Summary: 足球AU前锋Jim/门将Bones





	Should've Said No

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是世界杯的时候写的  
> 忘记AO3备份了
> 
> 我写的是什么辣鸡玩意儿？？？

 

**Should've Said No**

 

　　当初真应该去学篮球的。

　　这是Leonard McCoy第三百五十三次有这样的想法。该死的，他居然已经开始像Spock那个人形电脑一样使用精确的数字了。这绝对是Jim的错！没错，不是那个白痴还会有谁？而那个白痴现在正对着他露出一个足以照亮全宇宙的微笑。

　　McCoy内心升起一种不好的预感，完全是出于自我保护的本能。

　　就像之前的三百五十二次一样。

 

oOo

 

　　第一次是他和Jim初次见面的时候。彼时他成为职业球员还不到半年，刚刚签入Enterprise俱乐部，但只是一名练习球员，连替补都算不上，冷板凳中的冷板凳。

　　“请问我可以坐这里吗？”

　　McCoy回过神，这才发现他刚才在盯着餐盘发呆。接着他撞进一双海水一般的蓝眼睛中。“……随便。”他记得这个金发少年，早晨在更衣室里教练介绍过，新来的练习生，叫什么来着？Jake Kirk？还是James Kirk？

　　少年重重地把餐盘放下，坐在了McCoy对面，“我们好像还没打过招呼，我叫Jim Kirk，位置是前锋。你是守门员对吧？”

　　McCoy不赞同地看着对方餐盘里的两大块多汁牛排，还有堆成小山的薯条，“你这么吃教练同意吗？”

　　“放轻松，哥们。下午可是体能训练，要补充能量。”Kirk切了一大块牛排塞进嘴里，“通常情况下，这时候你应该告诉我你的名字。”

　　“抱歉，我叫Leonard，Leonard McCoy。刚来一个月。”

　　“你长得可不像名叫Leonard的人。”

　　“那我应该叫什么？”McCoy内心暗暗翻了个白眼。

　　“……我还没想好。”Kirk嚼着塞满嘴的牛排，仿佛在认真思考。

　　然后两人聊了点有的没的，吃完饭准备离开餐厅。Kirk一只胳膊揽过McCoy的肩膀，另一只手把餐盘放在收餐台上。“我决定了。你叫老骨头。”

　　“老骨头？为什么？”

　　“因为……你长得像名叫老骨头的人？”Kirk拍了拍他的肩膀，然后他就被教练叫走了。

　　McCoy伸手擦了擦肩膀，该死的小鬼，居然把摸过薯条的油手往我衣服上蹭！

　　当然，这时候McCoy还没有开始后悔自己的职业选择。他真正开始后悔的时候，是晚上拖着疲惫的身子回到宿舍，却发现自己独占了一个月的双人宿舍多了一个人。

　　“我就知道，我的室友一定是你，老骨头！”

　　当初真应该去学篮球的，McCoy看着眼前的金发少年想着。

 

oOo

 

　　第二次和第一次间隔不久，只隔了两天。

　　那天早上晨练的时候Kirk和Cupcake——Hendorff（只有Kirk管他叫Cupcake）不知怎么起了冲突，两人打得头破血流。好吧，只有Kirk头破血流。之后的结果是，教练罚全队练习生围着球场跑三十圈。

　　McCoy在跑第十九圈的时候，Kirk跑到他身边，给他递了一瓶水，“老骨头，晚上记得帮我上药。”

　　他喘着粗气，接过水杯，喝掉半瓶，接着把剩下的半瓶水浇在头顶。

　　我这是造的什么孽啊，McCoy心想，不过Kirk顶着熊猫眼的样子确实挺滑稽的。

 

oOo

 

　　第十五次的时候，Kirk已经变成Jim了。McCoy也了解到这个问题少年并不像表面看上去那么“问题”。

　　McCoy看着醉倒在吧台的Jim，叹了口气，“Jim，我们走吧。”McCoy架过Jim的胳膊把他扶了起来。

　　“老骨头……”Jim的脑袋歪着他的肩膀上，吐出的热气混着薄荷酒的味道打在他的耳朵上。

　　该死的，死猪一样沉！McCoy突然觉得有点热，一定是酒吧人太多的原因。没错，一定是。

 

oOo

　　

　　第三十二次他们已经坐上了替补席。

　　要去佛罗里达进行为期一个月的集训，为接下来的联赛做准备。最关键的是——要坐飞机！

　　说真的，他不能自己掏腰包乘火车去吗？！

　　“老骨头？你还好吗？”邻座的Jim一只手覆在他的手上。

“……我可能会吐在你身上。”

 

oOo

 

　　第六十五次他记不太清。

　　那天是他的生日，他们照旧一起在酒吧庆祝。不过现在多了Spock，Scotty和Sulu。

　　McCoy通常不喜欢痛饮狂欢，但毕竟是他的生日，而且他们球队拿到了联赛冠军，更重要的是那个和他对视三次的姑娘给他塞了电话纸条，好像叫……Jocelyn？

　　所以管他呢。

　　然后Jim提议玩真心话大冒险。一开始一切都还很正常，但一个小时之后？

　　McCoy只模糊记得第十七杯酒和第十八杯之间，Jim越凑越近的脸，以及眼角撇到Jocelyn愤然离去的背影。

 

oOo

 

　　第九十八次是他第一次经历点球大战。

　　McCoy扑出了对手的三枚点球，Jim他们踢进了四个。球队最终以点球4：2赢得了比赛。

　　然后他就被队友们抛到半空中。突如其来的失重感迅速被队友的叫喊声冲淡了。

　　整个球场的球迷都在为他们欢呼，挥舞着企业号的队旗。感觉还不赖，他晕晕乎乎地想。

　　直到退场时他才清醒过来，在一位疯狂的女球迷把内衣扔到他脑袋上的时候。

　　“Put your legendary hands on me——！”

　　他只听清了这句话，接着Jim的笑声就盖过了粉丝们的尖叫。

　　之后Jim拿这件事嘲笑了他一个月。

 

oOo

 

　　第一百四十三次是他指骨骨折那次。不过并不是因为他差点因伤退役，而是人高马大的对方球员一脚踢在他手上之后，Jim一拳打在对方脸上。

　　“你当时到底怎么想的！？”McCoy坐在看台上，左手还套着固定夹板。“只禁了你三个月，你就偷着乐吧。”

　　“可是那个混蛋是故意踢你的！”

　　“我知道，但是——”

　　“还有那个煞笔裁判，居然只给他判了黄牌！要不是Spock拦着——”

　　“怎么着？你还想打裁判啊。你行动之前就不能先想想后果吗？”

　　“但是他竟然敢对你下手！”

　　McCoy翻了个白眼。“我受伤了，还有M'Benga。现在连你也被禁赛了。Chekov还没准备好，他和Sulu他们配合得还不够完美。”

　　“我知道了……”Jim撅着嘴。

　　“还有……谢谢你，Jim，替我打抱不平。”McCoy看着远处的球场。还剩五分钟，一比二。他们要输了。“下一次，Jim，我们一定能拿到冠军。”

 

oOo

 

　　第一百五十六次，他已经搬出俱乐部宿舍很久了。

　　“老骨头，我的公寓水管漏水了。我可以在你这儿借住几天吗？”

　　“行吧。”

　　五天之后……

　　“老骨头，我们合租怎么样？我付你一半房租水电费加伙食费。”

　　“……好吧。”

 

oOo

 

　　第一百八十七次，他得到一只狗。

　　“老骨头，你看！我在路边捡到的，我们能养它吗？”

　　“……好吧。”McCoy实在是受不了双重狗狗眼的攻击，“但是你负责遛它！”

 

oOo

 

　　第二百一十三次，又是他的生日。

　　不过这次不在酒吧度过，也没有他们的队友一起庆祝。

　　Jim在他们的公寓准备了晚餐，以及上好的威士忌。还有玫瑰和蜡烛？

　　“你这告白方式也太老土了吧，Jim？”

　　“不如你让我看看不那么老土的？”

　　然后他吻上了Jim弯起的嘴角。

　　“我就知道你会答应的。”他们分开的时候Jim说，“现在Chekov他们每人欠我五十块钱。”

　　“你竟然拿我打赌？？？”

 

oOo

 

　　第二百二十五次是Jim把舌头伸到他嘴里的时候。

　　第二百二十六次是Jim把手伸到他裤子里的时候。

　　第二百二十七次是Jim掀开他的睡衣上衣的时候。

　　第二百二十八次是……

　　……

　　……

　　第二百三十四次是第二天早上，Jim一边挠着乱糟糟的金发，一边眯着眼对他说“早啊，老骨头”的时候。

 

oOo

 

　　第二百四十一次是他们第一次真正意义上的约会。

　　Jim非要去迪士尼，这他没意见。

　　但是第二天他和Jim的亲密合影就上了报纸头条。

　　天杀的狗仔队！

 

oOo

 

　　第二百六十四次是和Jim上床这件事变成日常的时候。

 

oOo

 

　　第二百八十七次，是某次激情之后，Jim突然凑过来，把脸埋在他的颈窝。

　　“我爱你，老骨头。”

　　而他亲了一下对方的额头，“我也爱你，Jim。”

 

oOo

 

　　第三百一十二次，是某次比赛之后记者招待会，那个记者问他和Jim谁在上面的时候。

　　……你们体育记者现在也这么八卦吗？这问题和足球有毛线关系啊？

 

oOo

 

　　但是他从未像现在这样不知所措，尽管终场哨声刚刚响起，尽管他们刚刚拿下了联邦金杯，尽管全场球迷都在为他们欢呼。

　　因为Jim单膝跪在他面前，咧着嘴冲他笑着。

　　哦不，完了。

　　紧接着Jim掀开了队服上衣，露出了下面的……白色体恤？上面写着「MARRY ME！」

　　然后McCoy一脸懵逼地看着他的队友们重复同样的动作，只是他们的衣服上写的是「SAY YES！」

　　“老骨头……？”Jim的胸腔不断起伏，还未从比赛状态中完全恢复。

　　现在McCoy终于理解了，在他第三百五十三次怀疑人生的时候，他终于明白之前的三百五十二次都是老天爷给他的警告。或许早在第一次的时候，在Jim问他旁边座位有没有人的时候，他就应该说“不”的。

　　但是太迟了。Jim已经开口说话了：“你愿意——”

　　“我愿意。”他说，打断了Jim的后半句话。

　　Jim顿时眉开眼笑，扯下脖子上的项链，取下上面挂着的银戒，然后套在了他的无名指上。

　　应该说不的，他一边想着，一边和Jim相拥而吻。

 

　　完

 

**Author's Note:**

> 和足球没什么关系hhhh
> 
> 杰克苏就杰克苏吧_(:з」∠)_
> 
> Put your legendary hands on me是全文的中心思想和灵感来源


End file.
